brawlstarsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Crow
Crow is a Brawler who can poison his enemies over time with his throwing daggers. Crow's Super allows him to jump and land while throwing rings of daggers both on take-off and on landing. He has a long range but low health. His first Star Power, Extra Toxic, decreases the damage output of a poisoned brawler by 20% when they get hit and his second Star Power, Carrion Crow, adds 120 extra damage to his main attack and Super when an enemy is below 50% health when hit. Attack: Switchblade Crow throws three poisonous daggers in front of him, one straight in front of him and two on either side that spread out slightly as they travel. The daggers damage enemies when they hit them and deal extra damage over time equal to the amount of damage dealt by the initial impact to the target until the poison wears off over time. His attack has long-range and the poison effect prevents the enemy brawler from automatically healing. Super: Swoop Crow jumps into the air and throws 14 daggers radially that spread out as they travel. He then glides to his destination, and when he lands, he throws another set of 14 daggers radially. These daggers are identical to the ones Crow uses in his main attack. While in the air, Crow is completely immune to all damage besides damage applied over time, including the poison gas that closes in during Showdown. Star Powers Extra Toxic Crow's daggers gain a unique ability that decreases the damage output of a poisoned brawler. Affected brawlers not only receive poison damage but suffer a decrease in damage as well. Carrion Crow If the enemy's health is less than 50% of its maximum, he deals 120 extra damage with his main attack and Super to the enemy. In addition, their health bar turns pink instead of the usual green to indicate the bonus being active. The effect is lost if the enemy heals back above 50% health. Tips *Don't fire off all your daggers at once, for maximum long-range damage, wait until the poison damage activated at least once or twice and then throw another attack, this will result in more damage since you refresh the duration of the poison. *Crow's daggers do little damage by themselves, but their poisonous damage-over-time effect results in Crow's victims taking double the damage of the initial hit alone. *Carrion Crow is recommended for Lone Star as you will be able to kill people easier because of the high damage it does. If played carefully it can kill any heavyweights. *Crow's poison prevents the poisoned Brawler from self-healing for 4 seconds more than the normal healing time (3 seconds) since the poison causes them to take damage for an extended period. This can really hinder an enemy team's ability to quickly regroup. The poison damage also causes the Brawler to appear while in the grass, so it also prevents Brawlers inflicted with poison from hiding for a time. For this reason, Crow is a great poker that can finish off low health enemies or continuously prevent isolated brawlers from regenerating health and force them to retreat. *Crow's Super is a viable escape tool. If you are low on health with Brawlers approaching, use his Super to fly away. The ring of daggers will damage the Brawlers both on take-off and landing. *Never quickfire your Super when low on health, as it will dangerously launch you toward the closest enemy. *Because Crow has low health, stay a distance away from other brawlers. Crow also doesn't do much damage at a close range. *One way to efficiently use Crow is to take advantage of his range by dealing poke damage. Attack from a distance and back off to chip away at an enemy's health and charge your Super. Although this deals low damage, it usually prevents brawlers from advancing away from cover or even push enemy brawlers back to their spawns (in team-based modes). *Crow's Super's ring of daggers does not radiate from a point. If Crow uses his Super and lands directly on an enemy Brawler, none of the daggers will hit. However, if he does the same to a target with a larger hitbox, like the IKE turret or the boss robots, all the daggers will hit, dealing huge amounts of damage. *Crow's Super can be useful for Brawl Ball. When Crow has the ball and his Super, he can kick the ball in front of him, and then use his Super to get past other brawlers to catch the ball and attempt to score. *Crow's Extra Toxic reduces damage dealt by enemies. This also works on IKE turrets, Boss Fight robots, and Big Game bosses, making them overall less effective in the long run, and increasing your team's survivability. *Crow's Super is extremely useful, and should not be wasted. Despite the high close-range damage Crow has, it is best to poke at the enemy, and using your Super to either chase or get close to a lower health brawler. *Most "sharpshooters" outdamage Crow at long ranges, your best bet against them is to simply play it safe and poke from Crow's maximum range and build up your Super, or wait for your teammates to do enough damage to them for you to finish them off. If you know how to, using Crow's high speed to dodge enemy projectiles is also an effective strategy. *Crow works best against short-ranged Brawlers. his poison prevents them from healing, and his speed allows him to chase after them and also retreat if they attempt to attack you. *Carrion Crow allows you to pick off lower-health targets with ease. Let someone else damage a brawler to half health, then poke them until they're finished. *Whenever playing him on Showdown with the Angry Bot modifier, it is not a good idea to play a solo match as Crow cannot deal high damage to the boss by himself; playing Duo Showdown with a high damage teammate is much more ideal. *Crow's fast movement speed can be used to dodge most slow attacks i.e. Brock's or Bea's rockets and drones, so use this to your advantage to juke and waste the enemy's ammo. *An advanced aiming tactic is to try to hit 2 daggers at a medium range away from your enemy, by aiming slightly to the edges. This gets easier the closer your enemy is to you, however at one point it's simply better to Autoaim to have all 3 daggers hit a target. *Overall, Extra Toxic is the better star power for both Duo and Solo Showdown. Since survivability is the number one priority, reducing your enemy's damage is much more important than finishing someone off more easily (with Carrion Crow). Since Extra Toxic's damage reduction is percentage based, it also scales with your target's powercubes, giving you a better chance against enemies with a bigger number of powercubes than you. Voice Lines History *16/8/17: **Crow's main attack and Super damage increased to 80 per knife (from 60). **Poison damage was decreased to 80 per tick (from 90). *12/9/17: **Crow's main attack range was decreased by 0.67 tiles. **Crow's Super charges slightly slower. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. **Crow's Super has a new animation and is executed faster. *18/12/17: **Crow's Super was changed to charge slightly more slowly (needs to hit 6 daggers + poison instead of 5 + poison). **The poison duration from his main attack and Super was reduced to 4 (from 5) seconds. The total damage remained the same. *16/1/18: **Crow's Super jump speed was decreased by 20%. *21/3/18: **Crow's projectile size was increased. *9/4/18: **Crow's main attack and Super damage was decreased to 300 per knife (from 320). *21/5/18: **Crow's Super was changed to charge more slowly (needs to hit 9 daggers + poison instead of 6 + poison), giving him a 21% damage nerf. *29/5/18: **Crow's main attack and Super damage was decreased to 280 per knife (from 300). *19/6/18: **The Phoenix Crow skin was released. *5/12/18: **Crow's Super was changed to require 8 daggers + poison to fully charge (from 9 + poison). *27/2/19: **Crow's reload time was decreased to 1.4s (from 1.5s). *15/4/19: **Crow's main attack and Super damage was increased to 300 per knife (from 280). **His poison damage was increased to 75 (from 70). *26/6/19: **Gold and Night Mecha Crow skins were added. *12/7/19: **The Mecha Crow skin was added. *21/8/19: **Crow's Star Power Carrion Crow was added. *18/9/19: **Crow's Extra Toxic damage reduction was increased to 13% (from 10%). **His Carrion Crow damage was increased to 120 (from 100). **Fixed animation issues in the Phoenix Crow skin. *9/10/19: **Crow's main attack and Super damage was increased to 320 per knife (from 300). **His poison damage was increased to 80 (from 75). **His Extra Toxic damage reduction was increased to 16% (from 13%). *23/10/19: **Crow's Extra Toxic enemy damage reduction was increased to 20% (from 16%). Skins